bakuganfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dan Kuso
'Dan Kuso ' Bakugan Kuso .W ostatnim odcinku bakugan odjechał z miasta wcelu dalszych przygód. Informacje Dan to najlepszy gracz bakuganów. Jego największą ambicją jest zostać numerem jeden wśród Młodych Wojowników. Jest bardzo chętny do walki i myśli że pokona każdego, przez co nie podoba się mu, gdy ma stać w ukryciu. Prawie zawsze jest pierwszy w rankingu. Dan na początku gra bez żadnej strategii, bardziej martwi się o zwycięstwo a nie o konsekwencjach porażki. Z tego powodu pokłócił się kiedyś z Drago i wyrzucił go do rzeki. Zaczął konsekwentnie myśleć dopiero po porażce z Ryo i w drugim pojedynku z nim, zwyciężył. Po tym przeżyciu zaczął przykładać większą wagę do strategii. Anime Młodzi Wojownicy Dan to gracz Pyrusa którego strażniczym Bakuganem jest Drago. Pierwszy raz pojawił się podczas walki z Shuji w 1 odcinku Młodych Wojowników. Dan cały czas zwyciężał, choć Shuji używał bakuganów Subterry i Darkusa. W walce przeciwko Darkusom, Dan miał wizje w której Drago walczył z Kosiarzem, a chwile potem pojawili się oni w grze. Póżniej, gdy Dan dowiedział się o Maskaradzie, wyzwał go na pojedynek. Przed pojedynkiem z Maskaradem, Dan walczył trzeci raz z Shuji, który miał tym razem Bakugany Ventusa. Lecz Dan znów zwyciężył. Póżniej zaczął walczyć z Maskaradem. Po tym jak Dan stracił 2 bakugany, wysłał do walki Dragonoida i prawie przegrał lecz coś się stało i był remis. Jednak po pojedynku Maskarad powiedział że darował Dragonoida Danowi. Runo w swoim teście walczyła przeciwko młodej iluzji Dana. Za to test Dana polegał na pokonaniu Klauna którym okazała się Runo. ''1 odcinek - ''W tym odcinku wszystko się zaczyna. A więc Dan walczy z Shujim, lecz w trakcie tego pojedynku mentalnie przenosi się do Vestroi. Tam zaś zobaczył bitwę bakugan między Pyrusem a Darkusem. Po "walce" Dargonoid trafił do jego rąk lecz nie był to zwykły bakugan bo potrafił mówić. I to się też dzieje z innymi bakugami na ziemi. Daniel sobie uświadamia że to nie są zabawki. ''2 odcinek - ''Dan dowiedział się o Maskaradzie który zabiera ludziom bakugany wliczając Runo. Lecz pierw walczył z Shuji z którym już dwa razy wygrał. Następnie stoczył wcześniej zapowiedziną walkę z Maskaradem. Maskaradowi idze gra lepiej od dana bo używa swojej tajnej broni. Przez to Bakugany dana trafiają do wymiaru zagłady. Lecz dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności walka zostaje uznana jako Remis. Maskarad pozwala Drago zostać, bo anuluje Kartę zagłady. ''3 odcinek - ''W tym odcinku Dan zaczyna przyjaźń z Drago a w tym czasie Runo zdobywa swojego strażniczego Bakugana. Lecz Maskarad nie zbija baków lecz postanawia dać jednemu z wojowników Aquosa samego Rycerza. Dan spotyka się z posłańcem Maskarada w drodze do szkoły i zaczyna się pojedynek. Kuso ledwo udało się wygrać przez co Drago się denerwuje bo prawie nie trafił do wymiaru zagłady. W czym Dragonoid ląduje w pobliskiej rzecze. ''4 odcinek - ''Daniel od czasu gdy wyrzucił Dragonoida nie potrafił walczyć oraz wszystko mu nie wychodziło. Dan w wściekłości przypadkiem koledze pod imieniem Ryo zepsuł laptopa. Potem Ryo przechodzi na stronę Maskarada który mu daje Żniwiarza. Następnie dochodzi do walki w której część bakuganów Dana ląduje w Wymiarze Zagłady (Szpon, Żółwoid i Robotallion). Dan spostrzegł się że bez Drago jest nikim i poszedł po niego do rzeki. Opracował strategię Ryo i wygrał. Nowa Vestroia W serii Nowa Vestroia, Dan ma 15 lat. Drago, po tym jak został oddzielony od Rdzenia Vestroi spotyka go i prosi, by razem z nim uratował Nową Vestroię. Drago wziął go do Vestroi. Spotkali wtedy Mirę oraz Barona i dołączyli do Ruchu Oporu. Na początku Ace nie ufał wojownikom i wyzwał Dana na pojedynek. Pojedynek zakończył się remisem. W odcinku 5, otrzymał Bakugan Pułapkę, Skorpiona, od Miry. Później walczył z Gusem i niestety przegrał. Właśnie on zniszczył ostatni Kontroler Wymiaru w Gamma City. Gdy próbował razem z resztą Ruchu Oporu dostać się do Pałacu Hydrona, ten aktywował inny Kontroler Wymiaru, wysyłając Dana, Barona i Ace z powrotem na ziemię. Spectra postanowił wykorzystać wtedy Maxus Heliosa do walki. Dan użył wtedy Maxus Dragonoida. Spectra wyzwał Dana na pojedynek, w którym okazało się, kto jest numerem jeden. Po pokonaniu Króla Zenohelda , Dan z Shunem i Marucho wracają na ziemię a Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace i Baron do Vestali. Trzy tygodnie później, BakuPrzestrzeń jest całkowicie naprawiona. Najeźdźcy z Gundalii W tej serii Dan ma 16 lat. Jego bakuganem nadal jest Drago. W BakuPrzestrzeni zajmuje 1 miejsce,a za nim jest Shun. Świat Mechtoganów W ostatniej serii bakuganem strażniczym Dana jest Titanium Dragonoid. W BakuPrzestrzeni nadal jest numerem jeden, niestety do czasu walki z Anubiasem, gdzie go zdyskwalifikowani, bo Drago stracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Bakugany Seria Młodzi Wojownicy *Pyrus Dragonoid - Pierwszy Strażniczy Bakugan **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana **Pyrus Super Dragonoid - Następna ewolucja Dragonoida **Pyrus Nieskończony Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Drago w tej serii. *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Gorem *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Robotalion *Pyrus Rycerz *Pyrus Skorpion *Pyrus Żółwoid *Pyrus Szpon Seria Nowa Vestroia *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid - Nowa ewolucja Drago w serii Nowa Vestroia. *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid - Ewolucja Neo Dragonoida. *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid - Ostatnia ewolucja Drago w tej serii. *Silver Jetkor - Zestaw Bojowy dla Helix Dragonoida. *Pyrus Skorpion - Pułapka Drago. *Pyrus Apollonir - Otrzymany na chwile po utracie Drago. * Maxus Dragonoid. * Maxus Cross Dragonoid. **Ventus Spitarm **Pyrus Pająk Szermierz **Aquos Grafias **Haos Brachium **Subterra Pies Grakasa **Darkus Pies Gończy *Haos Freezer *Ventus Atmos Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. *Silver JetKor **Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid - Ewolucja Helix Dragonoida **Silver Explosix Explosix Gear- Zestaw Bojowy Lumino Dragonoida **Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid - Ewolucja Lumino Dragonoida **Pyrus Tytanium Dragonoid - Ostatnia Ewolucja Drago *Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus *Pyrus Raytheus - BakuPojazd Bojowy Drago *Pyrus Jakalier - Drugi Pojazd Bojowy Drago *Ventus Hawktor - pożyczony od Shuna na chwile (16-17 odcinek) *Darkus Venoclaw - przechwycony w 8 odcinku Seria Świat Mechtoganów *Pyrus Tytanium Dragonoid - Strażniczy Bakugan Dana Kuso. *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana. *Silver Sonicanon - BakuNano Tytanium Dragonoida. *Pyrus Zenthon - Mechtogan Tytanium Dragonoida. *Pyrus Zenthon Titan - Mechtogan Titan Tytanium Dragonoida. *Pyrus Zoompha- Baku Pojazd Bojowy Drago *Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer - Mechtogan Destroyer Fusion Dragonoida. *Pyrus Doomtronic - Battle Suit Fusion Dragonoida. *Haos Reptak - na chwile po znikniąciu Gunza Ciekawostki *Miał on najwięcej bakuganów ze wszystkich wojowników (nie licząc ewolucji Drago) *Prawdopodobnie wystąpił w każdym odcinku bakugan choćby jako wspomnienie albo w myślach. *Zdemaskował Mag Mela i Spectre tak samo w bitwie na miecze *Z tego co powiedziała Eve jego przeznaczeniem było zostać najlepszym wojownikiem i mieć Drago. *Każdy sezon bakugan oprócz Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge 2 zaczął się od wizij Dana. *W seri Młodzi Wojownicy ma najszczuplejszą koszule a w Bakugan :Świat Mechtoganuw Cz.2 ma najgrubszą Grafika Młodzi Wojownicy Dan.PNG dan 4.jpg Tg.png Dan yeling for sting lash.png 299px-Dan_with_Ultimate_Drago.png 304px-Bakugan_ep_44_14.png 362px-G1.png Dan_well.jpg Dan_Ability_Card.jpg Dan_holding_a_bakugan.jpg Upload_feedback12.jpg 10.jpg dan-dan-kuso-11858356-309-400.gif Nowa Vestroia wygaszacz dan.jpg dfasd.jpg|Dan w Bakuprzestrzeni Dankuso2supermoce.jpg|Dan aktywuje podwójną supermoc Dan_portal.png|Dan wchodzi do portalu dangau.png|Dan aktywuje podwójna supermoc 679px-Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan smuci się po stracie Drago 40.png 336px-631.PNG 336px-645.PNG 336px-705.PNG 396px-Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG 299px-Dan.JPG 356px-74.jpg 401px-074.png Najeźdźcy z Gundalii 760px-Dan Gundalian Invaders1.jpg Danx.JPEG.jpg Dan_ability_GI.PNG Dtbf.jpg Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg Rdmj.jpg Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg BKGN_GI_episode_14_7.png Ewewew.png Hawktor_Dan.jpg HELP.jpg Zenet_Dan.jpg 123.jpg 635px-BKGN_GI_episode_14_2.png 635px-Hypnotized.png Dan_and_LDragaon.PNG Dan_throwing_Lumino_Dragon.PNG DanOnWater.jpg Danshun.jpg Jake_dan.jpg 185px-Dan_and_Blitz_Drago_DR.png 185px-Dan_and_Fabia_DR.png 185px-Dan_and_Titanium_DR.png 185px-Dan_VS_Koji_DR.png Dan_and_Fabia_on_the_Mountains.PNG Picture_398.png Picture_406.png Picture_414.png 185px-We_already_fightedDR.png 830px-Koji_dan.png 830px-Untitledan.png 08743785327.jpg Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_1.11.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2010-08-16_at_2.10.54_AM.png Dhgi.jpg DanReturns.png 28345287.png 22508598.png Świat Mechtoganów Danma.PNG|Dan Kuso TitaniumiDan.PNG DanShunMarucho.PNG|Dan, Shun i Marucho BakuColars Dan.PNG|Dan i BakuColar DanTitan.JPG|Dan i Drago 529px-Dan121345.png dan sesja 1.jpg dan sesja 2.jpg dan sesja 3.jpg dan sesja 4.jpg dan sesja 5.jpg dan sesja 6.jpg dan sesja 7.jpg dan sesja 8.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Dan z Paige Danintms1.JPG Krowll11.PNG 329px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.37.24_PM.JPG 329px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.39.50_PM.JPG 393px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-12_at_6.39.29_PM.JPG 330px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.53.54_PM.JPG 331px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.42.09_PM.JPG 338px-DanMS2A.jpg 390px-Screen_Shot_2011-09-11_at_5.49.24_PM.JPG 442px-1259.JPG 444px-1251.JPG 526px-1263.JPG 362px-1303.JPG 362px-1304.JPG 436px-1302.JPG 527px-1257.JPG 339px-1331.JPG 339px-1333.JPG 339px-Gb5.JPG 399px-Dan_Intermission_Screen.png 399px-Dan_Intermission_Screen_2.png 400px-1337.JPG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Seria Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Ruch Oporu Bakugan